Cuando el dragón se enamora de la princesa
by Anit Zy
Summary: Lucy es una princesa, y Natsu su guardián. El sentimiento de protección de Natsu hacia Lucy ¿Se convirtió en amor? un amor imposible para Ambos
1. Capitulo 1 : Aislada

**¡Hola! Soy Sol y éste es mi primera vez subiendo un fic Espero que les gustee :D**

**~Capitulo 1: Aislada~**

Con el viento que entra vapor la ventana con suaves cortinas blancas, Lucy, Que estaba acostada en su cama, abrió lentamente los ojos, se sentó, se estiro y luego se levanto.

Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco hasta sus muslos, con unos botones color crema que combinaban con el listón que ataba su cabello.

Fue caminando al grande ventanal que tenía en su cuarto, Un ventanal que te llevaba a un gran balcón en semicírculo con lindos adornos y dos masetas a los costados de la puerta.

A pesar de que vivía en un enorme castillo lleno de lujos, la cara de Lucy parecía estar desinteresada… Triste.

Su padre era el Rey de Mangolia, pero eso estaba a kilómetros de lejos. Construyeron ese castillo para mantenerla a salvo. Pero para Lucy era demasiado.

Desde allí se podía ver el muro a metros de distancia que rodeaba el castillo.

Lucy cerró los ojos y largó un suspiro y empezó a tararear una melodía mientras el viento hacía que su pelo flotara, Abrió los ojos y miro hacia abajo. Estaba tan alto que en vez de vértigo, de daba ganas de tirarse y volar.

-No se puede- dijo entrecerrando los ojos y quitando la sonrisa.

Luego de escuchar un "Tock Tock" que provenía de la puerta, Una sirvienta entro.

-Buenos días Hime-sama, El desayuno está listo.

- Buenos días Virgo, dentro de un rato bajo- Dijo Lucy cruzando la gran habitación y dirigiéndose a una puerta.

Cruzando esa puerta se encontraba un armario gigante. Un pasillo con toda clase de vestidos a los costados y abajo cada zapato con el que más combina. Y más atrás, sacos, carteras, bolsos de mano, y otras cosas.

Hoy no iba a hacer nada en especial, así que busco entre los vestidos uno simple color blanco hasta por las rodillas, con un listón azul que se ataba atrás con un moño, y unas sandalias plateadas.

Bajó cuidadosamente por las escaleras y se dirigió al comedor. Una larguísima mesa… Para una sola persona.

Se sentó y vino Virgo con una bandeja con un café y medialunas

-Aquí tiene hime-sama

-Gracias Virgo. Quería contarte que ahora cuando termine saldré a pasear por los alrededores

-Recuerde no cruzar la muralla , usted está a salvo aquí y no queremos que le suceda nada

-Si… Lo sé.

-Además Igneel todavía no ha vuelto.

-Si… Salió ayer a la mañana y todavía no ha regresado… bien, me marcho- Dijo levantándose de la silla.

-Hime-sama, no ha terminado.

-Estoy bien.- dijo saliendo por la puerta

Al salir empezó a caminar por un sendero que se entrecruzaba con otros… El sol del medio día era tapado por las verdes hojas de los altos árboles… El sonido de las hojas chocar unas contra otras a causa del viento era música para los oídos de Lucy, se sentía libre.

Ella caminaba lentamente por el sendero cuando una gran sombra paso por arriba de ella provocando un gran viento que hacia caer las hojas. Lucy corrió en dirección hacia donde iba la sombra hasta llegar a un lugar sin árboles

-¡Igneel! – grito.

Un gigante Dragón rojo volaba a metros arriba de ella moviendo sus alas creando un viendo envolvente.

Luego Lucy retrocedió sabiendo el siguiente movimiento de Igneel.

Unas llamas envolvieron el cuerpo del dragón que destellaba luz haciéndose cada vez más pequeño, aterrizando en el suelo en forma humana.

-Llegue, princesa.

-Te extrañe, No es lo mismo sin tu presencia, sos la única persona con la que no tengo que ser formal y puedo ser yo mis… h-hola- Lucy no havia notado la presencia del pelirosa que estaba detrás de Igneel con cara de curioso mirando los alrededores.

-Lucy-sama, déjame presentarte a mi hijo, él es Natsu Dragneel… Tu próximo guardian

-Eh… EEEHHHHHH?

**Bien… Espero que les haya gustado… Como ya dije soy nueva en todo esto , Si les gusto dejen sus Review :D Me ayudarían mucho  
¡Gracias por leer! **


	2. Capitulo 2: Primera impreción,Odio

**~Capitulo 2: Primera impresión, Odio~**

-Eh… EEEHHHH?

-Si como te dije, él es mi hijo y a partir de mañana será tu guardián

-¿P-pero cómo?, ¿Ambos serán mis guardianes? ¿TANTO ME QUIERE PROTEGER MI PADRE? ¡Es demasiado!

-Noo, no. no es eso… veras…

-¿VAMOS A IR A MANGOLIA Y ÉL SERA MI ESCOLTA? –Dijo Lucy con brillos en los ojos

-N-NOO. Sabes que tu padre nunca dejaría que eso pasara… Eres su más grande tesoro por lo que te guarda muy bien.

-Ah… -dijo agachando los ojos. Claramente en su rostro se podía observar la palabra "decepción" – NO SERA QUE…- Alzo la cabeza- ¡Papá y tú arreglaron un matrimonio!

Lucy reaccionó y se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho por lo que se puso colorada al igual que Natsu, que estaba impactado y mirando hacia el lado contrario en el que estaba Lucy… ella hacía lo mismo, Entonces por curiosidad ambos alzaron la vista y chocaron miradas… Rápidamente volvieron a desviar la vista… Esta vez más colorados aún Natsu dijo:

-Y-Yo… YO JAMÁS PO-PODRÍA SALIR CON ELLA, ¡NI LA CONOSCO! Debe ser una engreída.

-JHAA?- Se quejo Lucy- Cómo podría salir yo con alguien como tú, JAMAS ME CASARÍA CON UN DRAGONSUELO BUENO PARA NADA, y que aparte de todo SE HACE EL IMPORTANTE

-¿Cómo me dijiste?… ¿QUIERES QUE TE MUESTRE LO QUE ESTE "DRAGUNSUELO" PUEDE HACER? – Dijo Natsu enfurecido acercándose a Lucy

-Jojojojooo- Se tapa la boca riendo sarcásticamente – Es una pena… el ver como una lagartija juega con una llamita mas chica que la de un encendedor

-Ya verás… - dijo Natsu como preparándose para una batalla-

-Ya, Ya, Paren… -Los interrumpió Igneel- NATSU CONTRÓLATE –Dijo mirando a Natsu mientras él veía como detrás de su padre Lucy le sacaba la lengua- Perdóneme Lucy-sama

-No importa Igneel… Y bien, ¿A qué ha venido el muchacho?

-E-Esto… Como decirlo… Tengo que marcharme, Lucy

-¿Q-Que? ¿Cómo que te vas? ¿P-porque?

-Tengo… Unos asuntos que atender… Pero, volveré pronto Lucy. Hasta entonces Natsu tomará mi lugar.

-NOO, Eso no… No es lo mismo sin ti Igneel… todo será más aburrido y formal – Dijo con cara triste y a la vez rogando que no se vaya.

-Pero ahora estarás con Natsu, te llevaras mejor con alguien casi de tu edad que con un viejo como yo- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Lucy

-Pero…

-Por favor, Hime-sama- El llamarla "hime-sama" Era una forma de decirle que se comporte como una princesa.

-Te voy a extrañar

-Yo también... Y a ti también Natsu… Igual me voy mañana al amanecer. Todavía tienen todo un día para aprovechar mi existencia – Dijo haciéndose el importante pero al mirar a Lucy, Esta ya se estaba yendo hacia el castillo junto a Natsu ignorando a Igneel.

Natsu y Lucy no hablaron por unos momentos, Hasta que el sendero termino y los árboles dejaban a la vista el hermoso cielo azul. Desde donde estaban se podía observar el alto y gran castillo.

-E-es grande

-Si… Pero solitario - Susurro Lucy mirando la nada – Nada que pueda cuidar un debilucho como tú – Continuó hablando como si no hubiera dicho nada

Natsu se quedó en silencio por un momento. Luego reaccionó y siguió hablando.

-Lo dices como si me conocieras, Soy tan fuerte que incluso puedo superar a mi padre – Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Deberías cuidar lo que dices – Igneel, Que escucho la conversación, apareció por detrás de Natsu asustándolo – Lucy-sama, debería mostrarle el castillo a Natsu.

-¿Ehh? ¿Porqué?…. Está bien. Vamos Natsu-kun

Lucy y Natsu recorrieron el castillo, claro que no lo recorrieron todo, ya que éste era inmenso, y Natsu se estaba cansando de caminar.

-Bueno, creo que con lo que vi hoy es suficiente… No creo memorizarme todo los pasillos – dijo con cansancio – Con las habitaciones en las que habitualmente estas me basta.

-Vamos, Solo quedan dos torres más – A Natsu le cayó una gotita de sudor por la nuca

-No hace falta …

-Ja… Eras débil después de todo – dijo Lucy con actitud victoriosa – De todos modos tenemos que seguir subiendo, Mi habitación está arriba

Subieron por unas escaleras de cristal azulado con cuidado y atravesando un largo pasillos lleno de cuadros y adornos se encontraba una alta puerta de madera con el pomo, el marco y decoración de oro.

Al cruzar la puerta, se pudo observar la habitación iluminada por la luz que entraba desde el gran ventanal con cortinas blancas flotando a causa de la brisa que entraba por la puerta de vidrio.

Una cama de dos plazas con muebles a los costados por un lado, cuadros de paisajes y de Lucy decoraban la habitación, casi toda el piso estaba cubierto por una alfombra color crema.

Por el otro lado había gran espejo, y al lado de éste estaba la puerta que daba al ropero.

-Guaaau, tienes un lindo cuarto, Lucy

-Gracias… Aunque solo vengo acá para dormir, y solo algunas noches… Por lo general me quedo dormida en otra habitación.

-Ahhh… ¿Y yo también dormiré acá?

-KYAAAA! – Gritó Lucy, ¿Cuándo fue que Natsu se acostó en la cama de ella? hace segundos estaba detrás suyo – SAL DE MI CAMA!

Lucy empuja a Natsu, pero él la agarro del brazo haciendo que ella caiga sobre él… Sus ojos se volvieron a cruzar y tras un caliente sonrojo de parte de Lucy, se levanta mientras Natsu se reía.

-¿Q-QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? ¡IDIOTA!

Lucy se para nerviosa y furiosa a la vez rodeando la cama hasta quedar a espaldas de Natsu. Lo agarra de la oreja estirándolo y no lo dejó pararse por lo que se cayó de cara al piso.

-Aauu – Se quejaba Natsu por el golpe mientras se levantaba

-YA DEJA DE QUEJARTE Y SAL DE MI HAVITACIÓN – Lucy empujaba a Natsu hacia la puerta

-¿Pero dónde voy a dormir? – Natsu se detuvo en la puerta

-DONDE SEA, ahora SAL - Lucy estaba cerrando la puerta

-Pero no terminaste de mostrarme el castillo – Natsu detiene la puerta volviéndola a abrir

-Te lo muestro después – Decía Lucy mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta, Esto se había convertido en un forcejeo

-No, dale ven conmigo

-Que nooo dije! NO MOLESTES

Grito Lucy cerrando por fin la puerta largando un suspiro… Pensó que ya podría estar tranquila, pero esos pensamientos desaparecieron a volver escuchar el "tock tock" provenir de la puerta. Se dio vuelta inhalo y abrió la puerta bruscamente

-¡QUE NO MOLESTES!

-E-esto… Hime-sama, l-la comida esta lista, SUMIMASEEEN!

Una pobre y asustada Aries estaba al otro lado de la puerta con un traje de maid rosa con detalles blancos.

Y Natsu, al costado de la puerta lagrimeando de risa

-P-perdón Aries! Es- es que creí que eras Natsu… - se dirigió a Natsu – Maldito es tu culpa – Dijo enojada – Bueno, supongo que luego te castigaré, ahora bajemos – empezó a caminar.

-Ah, que suerte, tenía hambre.

Al bajar, Lucy, Natsu e Igneel comieron en ese Gran comedor.

"Se llevan tan bien" Pensaba Natsu mientras escuchaba las conversaciones de Lucy e Igneel… Pero ellos dos no se dirigieron la mirada en todo el rato… Luego de eso, Lucy termino y se levanto

-Bien, me voy arriba, Nos vemos a las 6:00 Igneel, Natsu-kun.

-Como diga Lucy-sama

Lucy se retira de la sala… Y ahí fue cuando Natsu pudo hablar.

-¿Dónde va?

-Oh, Hasta que hablas, creí que perdiste la voz o algo así… Quien sabe lo que hace todas las tardes en la tercera torre… Cambiando de tema… Natsu, escucha…

**Hola! :D **

**Quería decirles que voy a subir los capítulos lo más seguidos posibles, claro que cuando más tardo en subir los capítulos es porque va a ser más largo… O porque no tuve tiempo xD **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap 2…. Por ahora mi imaginación va bien **

**Espero sus Reviews :D Matta Nee **


	3. Capitulo 3: Una promesa y un adios

**~Capítulo 3 : Una promesa y un adiós~**

-Luuucyyyy…. Luuuuuuuuucyyy…..

Natsu abría todas las puertas que viera en busca de Lucy, Ya había abierto alrededor de 11 puertas de todo tipo de habitaciones y en ninguna estaba ella… Se estaba cansando. Hasta que al abrir la última puerta se congelo de los impresionado que estaba

Una biblioteca. Así es, una inmensa biblioteca.

Había dos columnas de estantes repletos de libros, al igual que los que estaban en los estantes que abarcaban toda la pared circular. Del lado izquierdo había una escalera de madera que llevaba al entre piso de más arriba. Donde también había estantes que estos llegaban hasta el techo de madera.

Natsu siguió caminando y se detuvo al ver una escena hermosa que quedaría en sus recuerdos para siempre.

Una ventana gigante de vidrio dejaba entrar la luz naranja del atardecer… El ambiente era tan cálido. Pero lo que su mirada fija veía era lo que más cálido que sintió

Trente a esa ventana, había una mesa de madera con un florero en el centro. Allí estaba sentada Lucy… Estaba tan concentrada escribiendo que hasta dejó de respirar para contemplar ese momento sin que Lucy se diera cuenta de su presencia

Las ganas de estar con ella lo dominaban. Estaba por dar un paso cuando alguien agarra su mano deteniéndolo

Despacio se da vuelta hasta encontrarse con una tierna y petiza chica de pelo azul con una bincha en su cabeza de color amarillo al igual que su vestido con cola que no llegaba a tocar el suelo gracias a los bajos tacos de sus botas rojas. Abrazaba dos libros mientras que con la misma mano le hacía una seña a Natsu para que haga silencio

-Sígueme – dijo Levy caminando hacia las escaleras.

Al subir caminaron unos pasos por el pasillo y entraron a una puerta que daba a una habitación no tan grande como la de Lucy, pero acogedora.

Se sentaron en unos sofás que daban vista a una ventana y empezaron a platicar

-Así que tú eres Natsu-kun, ¿no?

-Si

-Lo supuse

-¿y tú eres?

-Mucho gusto yo soy Levy McGarden, yo soy la que cuida de esta biblioteca, además, soy muy buena amiga de Lucy-sama

-ohh… Y… ¿Lucy siempre viene a esta biblioteca?

-Sí, casi siempre se queda dormida leyendo o escribiendo

-Ah así que aquí era "otra habitación". Cierto, recién estaba escribiendo… ¿ya ha terminado algún libro?

-ella se imagina… Pero casi nunca termina sus historias… Cambiando de tema, Eres muy observador hacia Lucy… ¿no? – Dijo analizando los comportamientos de Natsu y esperando su respuesta.

-N-no Es solo que… - Dijo mirando hacia otro lado en busca de una respuesta.

-Sera mejor que no te acerques tanto a ella… Lo que quiero decir es que, no cruces la línea entre el amor y la amistad.

-EEHH? NOO… N-no… creo que eso suceda- Tras decir eso, recordó la conversación que había tenido con su padre.

_**Flashback**_

-Cambiando de tema… Natsu, escucha… Sobre Lucy

-Sí, sí, ya se, que intente llevarme mejor con ella y crear una confianza entre nosotros… Me lo repetiste tres veces.

-no, no es eso… Bueno si quiero que se tengan confianza y todo lo que dije… Pero, por otra parte… - Igneel miró hacia otro lado por un momento, luego suspiro y volvió a mirar a Natsu con una seria mirada- Si bien quiero que sean cercanos, ten cuidado con tus acciones y emociones. Lucy es una chica de la alta sociedad, ella es hermosa, educada y buena… es una princesa… Algún día llegará un príncipe para ella… Y no estaría bien que antes de eso un amor entre ustedes interponga el futuro de Lucy… Del reino.

-QUEE? Ya lo dije NUNCASALDRÍA CON…

-¡NATSU! Esto es enserio, Si algo llegara a pasar entre ustedes sería algo imposible ser aceptado, Lucy, que es la única princesa, heredera de todo, tiene que casarse con un príncipe

-ya sé por…

-Y aparte de todo está en una edad en la que es fácil enamorarse… -bajó el todo de vos- si algo pasara entre ustedes sería doloroso para Lucy… Y también para ti… ¿Quedó claro?

-S-si… Eso no sucederá

_**Finflashback**_

-OYE ¿me estas escuchando?- Decía Levy mientras sacaba de los pensamientos a Natsu

-e-eh… Gomen.

-Como sea… Tengo que terminar de sacar el polvo a estos libros…

-Em, SI – Dio Natsu Levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta

-Un gusto conocerte Natsu-kuun – Le dijo Levy agitando el plumero

Natsu bajó las escaleras y camino rápidamente hacia Lucy, quien leía atentamente la hoja en la mesa con una lapicera en la mano. "No lo haré, te lo prometo padre… "pensaba Natsu.

Lucy alza la mirada y ve a Natsu caminando hacia ella

-Hola Natsu-kun- Dijo con una tranquila y alegre sonrisa

"no me enamora…." – Hola… Lucy-sama – Dijo Natsu sorprendido, Era la primera vez que veía ese hermoso gesto de parte de Lucy.

-¿Qué haces? –Dijo mientras se sentaba al lado le Lucy

-¿Oh esto?... ¡NO LO LEAS! –Dijo Lucy pegándole en la cara a Natsu mientras guardaba las hojas

Ambos continuaron hablando toda la tarde… Hasta que el día siguiente llegó

Lucy bajaba rápidamente las escaleras alzando con ambas manos la parte delantera de su vestido dejando a la vista sus hermosos zapatos color azul cristal que combinaban con su vestido. Término de bajar por las escaleras y corrió hacia la enorme puerta de entrada, cruzándola y viendo a Igneel despedirse de Natsu

-Miren pero si es Cenicienta –rió Igneel

Una tierna Lucy miró hacia abajo y un costado- es que es la última vez que nos vemos así que quería que me vieras… bien… NO digo q-que esté más linda es que… Si no te gusta… Sisi, estoy muy rara ¿no? ME VOY A CAMBIAR

Igneel la retiene –Estas linda así Lucy… Te voy a extrañar

-Yo también Igneel-san

-Bueno es hora de que me vaya – Dijo mientras las llamas lo rodeaban convirtiéndose en su forma dragón- Natsu cuida bien a Lucy en mi ausencia

-Si… Papá

-Hasta luego… Hime-sama

Igneel empezó a volar cada vez mas alto alejándose rápidamente hacia la Luz del alba mientras que Natsu y Lucy veían a Igneel marcharse.

-Adios.

**Hola ¡ SUMIMASEEEEEEEEEN**

**Sé que tardé en subirlo. Es que están cerrando las notas y se acercan las pruebas u.u **

**Además, no les conté pero hago Danza Clásica… Por lo que tengo menos tiempo… El domingo no estuve en todo el día en mi casa :O **

**Bueno sin mas explicaciones… **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo (? AHH y Gracias por sus Reviews me animan a seguir escribiendo **

**Gracias por leer! **


	4. Capitulo 4 : Mi lugar favorito

**~Capitulo 4: Mi Lugar favorito~**

Todo borroso.

Apenas puede notarse el suelo... tierra marrón, un poco de pasto… arboles alrededor. Lucy corría, su vestido la hiso tropezar. Todo borroso. Un muchacho le da la mano mientras le susurra algo.

-¿yume?

Lentamente Lucy abre los ojos… Cae en la realidad.

Se queda un momento pensativa…

Tuvo una idea

Rápidamente se levanta y se viste con lo primero que encuentra… Un pantalón de tres cuartos marrón, una musculosa naranja, sandalias y un pequeño rodete.

Sale de su habitación y corre.

Llega frente a la puerta que da hacia la biblioteca, la atraviesa y con brillos en los ojos se dirige a la mesa donde estaban un lápiz y unas hojas sueltas.

-Oh… Buenos días Lucy-sama, es raro verla aquí desde temprano – Le saluda Levy desde el pasillo de arriba… Su pijama y cabello despeinado decían que recién se había despertado

-Buenos diasss Levy-chann- Dijo Lucy con todo el entusiasmo mientras buscaba entre los papeles, algunas hojas en blanco – Tengo una idea grandiosa, y no quiero que se valla – Agarro los papeles y se dirigió a la salida – Vendré después – Agrego

Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina

-¿Ya se despertó Hime-sama? – Dijo Aries mientras servía té en una taza – El desayuno está…

- Ah… Gracias Aries, pero no desayunaré aquí – dijo agarrando una manzana de una bandeja llena de éstas

-O-oh… Pero, debe desayunar bien…

-Volveré después – Dijo saliendo por la puerta que llevaba al exterior

- s-si, Sumimasen

Rodeo una parte del castillo, estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia el sendero cuando la retienen

-Lucy-sama

"Mierda" pensó Lucy mientras daba la vuelta lentamente

-C-Caprico…San – Dijo sonriendo falsamente mientras que su cabeza pasaba "mierdamierdamierdamierda… Lo olvide"

-¿Dónde cree que va? – Dijo seriamente

- Al bosque… Es que

-NO – Interrumpió- Hoy tiene que estudiar

-Vaamoss, caprico-sannnn, una vez que se me ocurre una historia buenísima

-mmm – dudo Caprico

-Onegaiiiiiii –Rogo con cara de cachorrito triste – Por favor… ¡Lo compensare!

- Que sea interesante

-¿eh?

-La historia

A Lucy se le iluminaron los ojos

-Pero – volvió a ponerse cerio- Hoy tendrás desde las 2:00hs hasta las 7:00hs

-¿Ehhh?

-Solo es una hora más, como castigo

-está bien – Grito Lucy mientras corría hacia el bosque

El sol chocaba contra las hojas de los árboles, mientras que éstas componían una "hermosa melodía", es lo que decía Lucy al escuchar las hojas chocar entre sí a causa del viento.

A medida que más se adentraba a aquel bosque más feliz y relajada se sentía, La cálida brisa rozaba su piel y hacia volar su cabello… Estar rodeada de Naturaleza le fascinaba a Lucy... Mientras más lejos del castillo estaba, más libre se sentía y seguía caminando más hacia el bosque… Pero al ver a lo lejos esa alta muralla de color gris, volvía a recordar que estaba encerrada.

Si, esa muralla, alta de un triste color, sobrepasaba la altura hasta de los árboles más altos… Esa muralla rodeaba todo el castillo en protección a Lucy

Aún así, el entusiasmo de Lucy seguía ahí.

Se quedo quita por un momento, escucho y sonrió

Se desvió del sendero y cruzando unas ramas se encontró con el angosto, pero no chico, río que pasaba por allí…

Empezó a caminar por la orilla de aquel río, de aguas claras, donde se reflejaba el cielo azul con nubes de todo tipo de formas… Miraba los peces nadando… Parecía como si estuvieran jugando

"Qué bien se sentiría ser como ellos… Y nadar hacia algún lugar sin tener preocupaciones"

Se agachó y dejo los libros a un lado de ella para tocar la fría agua

Luego de eso se levando y se dio la vuelta… Se quedo impactada

Frente suyo estaba aquel viejo árbol… Frente ese árbol jugaba cuando era niña y hasta se quedaba dormida… Claro siempre en compañía de alguien. Nunca la dejaban sola en ningún momento… Su lugar favorito de niña

Lucy recordaba los sucesos con nostalgia mientras tocaba algunas palabras gravadas allí… -Después de todos estos años, sigue aquí grabado… Años… Cuanto ha pasado desde eso.

Sin más que recordar, Lucy se dio la vuelta y con cuidado se sentó en el pasto recostándose contra el árbol. No le importaba ni lo mas mínimo la vestimenta, el peinado o alguna pose formal, ¿Elegancia? ¿Qué era eso? En estos momentos no significaba nada para Lucy.

Se acomodo de modo que pudiera ver el río y la luz del son contra los árboles… Pájaros revoloteando por todo el lugar. Era hermoso

La sombra tapara su cara, pero no el resto de su cuerpo. Junto sus piernas para apoyar en ellas las hojas que tenía, y con su lápiz en mano, comenzó a escribir

Sin que se diera cuenta, el tiempo paso volando, su sombra ya estaba muy lejos de ella.

"trick" El sonido de una rama romperse.

Lucy levantó la cabeza curiosa. Unos pájaros volando… ¿Animales?

No le dio tanta importancia y volvió a mirar su hoja mientras plasmaba en aquella hoja todo lo que si imaginación le decía que escribiera

Desde los árboles alguien la observaba cautelosamente. Se prepara… y Tira

TUM

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA –

Un grito de parte de una asustada Lucy, que hiso a los pájaros que se encontraban a su alrededor, volar

Una flecha clavada contra el tronco del árbol a centímetros de su cabeza

Lucy mira al lugar de donde provino la flecha para encontrarse con…

-¡NATSU! – Dijo furiosa

Él largo una pequeña risa, y haciéndose el grandioso salto de la alta rama en la que estaba

-Si fuera un acecino o algo así, ya estarías muerta

-Pero no sos un acecino… SOS UN IDIOTA ¡ME ASUSTASTE!

-¿Un idiota?... ¿Así es como me agradeces que contenga las ganas de apuntar hacia tu pierna?

Lucy se para furiosa

-Nunca le daría las gracias a alguien como vos – Dijo cruzándose de brazos

- De todos modos… ¡¿Que hacías en un lugar como éste?! Cualquiera podría secuestrarte y nadie se enteraría

-Como si fuera que alguien va a atravesar esa muralla… ADEMAS, PARA ESO ESTAS VOS, se supone que me debes cuidar, ¿no?

- Y SI NO ESTOY CON VOS, NO PODES ANDAR HACIENDO CUALQUIER COSA, NO SEAS IDIOTA

Lucy frunció el ceño

-Yo hago lo que quiero, no dependo de vos. Si YO QUIERO puedo venir a escribir todo el tiempo que quiera acá, ni siquiera necesito tu compañía o tu protección, ¡solo sos una molestia!

Dicho eso, Natsu, enojado, se da la vuelta y camina rápidamente hacia el bosque alejándose de Lucy

Corría las ramas de su camino bruscamente mientras hablaba con él mismo

-¿Así que no me necesita? Entonces no hay motivo para el que esté con ella. ENCIMA QUE ME PREOCUPO POR ELLA ME VIENE A DECIR TODAS ESTAS COSAS, FUE SOLO UNA PEQUEÑA BROMA, NO SE DA CUENTA DE QUE NUNCA ME PERDONARÍA SI LE HICIERA ALGO, además, ese sonido de rama quebrada no fue sin querer, yo le di una advertencia de que alguien la espiaba, es ella la idiota que no se dio cuenta! … Como dije: Si fuera un acecino o algo así ya estaría muerta… AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG… Es tan terca!... ¿Cómo hiso mi padre para aguantarla? … Mi padre…

En ese momento, Natsu recuerda...

"-Natsu, cuida bien a Lucy"

Aquellas palabras que le dijo su padre antes de marcharse lo inquietaron… Se detiene y mira para atrás por un momento

-Maldición- Dice mientras regresa por su camino – después de todo… No puedo dejarte sola… Lucy.

Estaba por llegar hacia donde estaba Lucy cuando la escucha gritar. Empieza a correr cubriéndose con el brazo para que las ramas no le pegaran, hasta que llega donde se encuentra Lucy y, al ver aquella escena, se preparo para la pelea.

Al otro lado del río, una mujer vestida de negro frente de Natsu también en una pose de combate, llevaba una máscara que cubría todo su rostro… Detrás de ella había otra chica con la misma vestimenta, ésta, con una mano sostenía a Lucy, y con la otra sostenía un cuchillo, que luego apoyo sobre el cuello de Lucy

-Na-Nat…su ayúdame…

* * *

**Bienn… fin del capítulo 4 …**

**Gracias por sus Review… Aunque no lo crean, me inspiran y me alientan a seguir escribiendo ^.^  
(Eso significa que me dejen sus reviews :3 :3 :3 ) xD**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? :O ¿Qué pasará con Lucy? **

**Jaja Ojalá que les haya gustado el Cap C: **

**Gracias por leer, Hasta el próximo cap ! :D **


	5. Capitulo 5: Al otro lado del río

**~Capitulo 5: Al otro lado del rio~**

-Na-Natsu… Ayúdame

Natsu estaba listo para luchar. Una mujer enmascarada era su rival, y Lucy, la rehén.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? – pregunto Natsu

Ninguna de ellas respondió

-Si es así… No hay otra que luchar

La chica empezó a correr a una gran velocidad hacia el río, hacia Natsu. Y antes de caer a las frías aguas, dio un salto que le hiso elevar, luego cayó al otro lado del río, donde se encontraba Natsu.

Comenzó el ataque

Ella giraba y daba patadas a Natsu, éste se cubría.

Luego Natsu empezó a usas sus puños… Ella los esquivaba

De repente ella salta y hace una vuelta carnero en el aire pasando por encima de Natsu, quedando a espaldas de él, que se da vuelta, pero antes de eso, estaba recibiendo una patada baja.

Natsu cae

Lucy, al ver esto pensó "Como lo supuse… Es un debilucho, no puedo depender de él" Entonces agarra el brazo que sostenía el cuchillo en su cuello, dio una vuelta extendiéndolo y haciendo que su atacante quede frente ella de espaldas y con el brazo torcido por las manos de Lucy. Tomó el cuchillo y lo puso en el cuello de la chica enmascarada.

Al parecer las prácticas con Igneel sirvieron.

Volviendo a la pelea de Natsu.

-Hoo… Eres buena – Dijo él con una sonrisa y mirada desafiante – Creo que te he subestimado un poco… Moete kita zo

Natsu le pega una patada en el vientre, a ella, que estaba parada frente a él. Ella se eleva hacia atrás a causa del golpe, choca contra el árbol que estaba detrás suyo y cae al suelo.

Ambos se levantan. Vuelven a pelear, pero esta vez mas fuerte.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado, la chica con el brazo doblado, salta girando y le da una patada en la cabeza a Lucy, haciendo que caiga al suelo… Pero se levanta y, aún con el cuchillo en la mano, corre para atacar a su rival

Ella se defiende y esquiva los ataques… Lucy ataca de frente con el cuchillo, pero la su oponente le da una patada en la mano. Lucy suelta el cuchillo que vuela y cae justo en la otra orilla del rio, la enemiga de Natsu corre hacia el objeto, lo agarra y se dirige hacia Natsu. Volvían a pelear. Ambos ya estaban muy lastimados.

Ella estaba armada, y Natsu, en desventaja… O eso creía Lucy

La verdad, es que Natsu tiene un arma, incluso más poderosa que ese cuchillo

Natsu inhala

-Karyuu no… **(**Rugido del…)

La mujer corre hacia el río

-HOUKOU **(**Dragón de Fuego**)**

Ella salta hacia la otra orilla para evadir las llamas, que no logran alcanzarla

En ese momento, la que era, rival de Lucy, corre hacia el río, da un gran salto y cae frente a Natsu.

-ESO ES INJUSTO – piensa Lucy – él ya está herido y cansado a causa de la pelea con la otra Mujer

Comenzó la pelea de Natsu y su nueva oponente… Esta vez, él usa magia

-Y aún así… Sigue peleando…

Cada vez que Natsu atacaba la mujer retrocedía, acercándose cada vez más al río… Hasta que estaba en el borde, si daba un paso más, se caería a esas frías aguas

Natsu estaba por dar el último golpe…

-DETENTE

Natsu alzó la mirada. Al otro lado del río se encontraba Lucy contra el viejo árbol, con el cuchillo en su garganta, sostenido por la mujer que estaba enfrente suyo

-Si te mueves… La mataré

Natsu se quedo paralizado por unos instantes, al igual que Lucy, que estaba mirado con asombro y miedo a aquella mujer, mientras que el sentir como la fría arma tocaba su piel hacia que su corazón se agite con fuerza… No le permitía pensar en nada

Natsu frunce el seño.

-¡NO TE DEJARÉ! – Dijo a la vez que empujaba a la chica parada frente a él y saltando aquel río.

Cae al otro lado, y sin parar de correr, se dirigió hacia la mujer armada

-KARYUU NO TEK… **(**Puño del Dragón del Fueg…

-Ok Listo. Hasta aquí está bien…

-Joo… ¡¿CUANTAS VECES ME VAN A INTERRUM…pir

Una mano frena el puño de Natsu. Era Caprico. La mujer que sostenía el cuchillo, lo baja, mientras que la otra, que estaba en el agua, regresa toda empapada, al lado de Caprico, ambas se quitan las mascaras…

-¿Eh? - Natsu y Lucy se quedaron perplejos

-Perdone por todo, Hime-sama ¿Me dará un castigo?

-Lu-LUCY-SAMAA SUMIMASEN, SUMIMASEN, SUMIMASEN, SUMIMASEN, SUMIMASEN, SUMIMASEN….

Natsu y Lucy se quedaron un momento en shock… Luego reaccionaron

-¿EEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH? – Dijeron al unísono con asombro y furia a la vez

-¡¿VIRGO?!... espera… ¡ ¿ARIES?! – Lucy no lo podía creer

-s-SI SUMIMASEEEN

-Ja, no esperaba menos del señor oveja – Dijo Natsu cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos

-¿o-obe…ja?... Pedazo de idiota. – Le respondió Caprico

-¡¿Por qué lo hicieron?!... No me lo esperaba de ustedes chicas – Lucy retaba a Aries y Virgo

-Ca-Caprico-sama d-dijo que lo hiciéramos… D-Dijo que era por su bien – Dijo Aries mirando al piso e inflando los cachetes

Lucy se dio vuelta lenta y furiosamente para dirigir su enojo a

-CAAPRIICOOO… - Éste se puso azul - ¡¿ACASO QUERIAS MATARME?!

-No es eso, Lucy-sama

-hime-sama – Le corrigió Lucy cruzando los brazos y esperando una respuesta

-Fue una prueba

-¿HAA? ¿UNA PRUEBA? – Pregunto Natsu.

-Si… ERA NECESARIO, ya van dos semanas desde que Igneel se fue, Y USTEDES DOS VIVEN PELEANDO

-ES POR SU CULPA

-ES POR SU CULPA

Dijeron Natsu y Lucy señalándose uno al otro.

-SILENCIO – Natsu y Lucy bajaron la cabeza, de un momento al otro la situación había cambiado, ahora eran ellos los que agachaban la cabeza – TIENEN QUE APRENDER A CONVIVIR, si hubieran sido raptores de verdad ¡¿Qué hubieran hecho?!

-¡P-Pero los vencí ¿o no?! – Protesto Natsu.

-Porque eran Virgo-san y Aries-san. Si no hubiera sido así, LUCY YA ESTARIA MUERTA

Natsu agachó la cabeza y miro hacia un costado

-Nos preocupamos al escuchar el grito de la princesa – (el de la flecha) – Por eso hice todo esto, para que aprendan a estar juntos... Bueno… Ahora volvamos, ya es tarde y hay cosas que hacer

Caprico, virgo y Aries volvieron

Lucy fue a buscar sus hojas que se habían volado y estaban por todas partes, mientras Natsu la acompañaba

Él se acerca al viejo árbol y ve las palabras que tenía grabado

" _Force__  
__ Love__  
__ Peace_

_Liberty_"

-¿Qué significa? – Pregunta Natsu

En eso Lucy se acerca

-Fuerza, amor, paz y libertad… Lo escribí de niña, pensando en que eso era lo que quería para mi futuro– Dijo con una cálida sonrisa

Natsu se queda observándola… Los rebeldes rayos de Luz de la tarde, que pasaban a través de las hojas de aquel árbol alumbraban su hermosa sonrisa… Un leve rubor en Natsu apareció

La sonrisa se borro

-Pero… Creo que algunas de esas cosas no serán posibles – Lucy observa las palabras marcadas por un momento, se da vuelta y vuelve a buscar sus hojas- al menos por ahora

Esto llego a Natsu

-Yo te ayudaré a cumplirlas – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa

Lucy se sorprende y se ruboriza… Luego cierra los ojos, pone cara seria y se da vuelta

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?

-Emm… no lo sé bien pero… Ya sé… ¿Que tal esta? Dijo señalando la palabra "_force_" ¡podría ser tu entrenador!

-No me refería a esa clase de Fuerza…

-Listo, a partir de mañana te levantarás a las 6:00 am

-¿QUEEE? NOO, es muy tempra…

- Y correremos por el bosque una hora

-¿he? Pero…

-HAAA ESTOY AMBRIENTO, regresemos… ¿Cómo es que no tenéis hambre?

- Ah… eso es porque comí una manzana a la mañana y…

-¿SOLO UNA MANZANA?... Eso es muy poco… deberías comer bien

-Lo hago, solo que…

-¡MIRA ESE PÁJARO LUCY! Es muy raro

- ¿CUANDO ME VAS A DEJAR TERMINAR UNA ORACION?... ¿ACASO NO ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?... ¡OYEEEEE! ¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO!... ¡VUELVE AQUÍ!

**Holaaa! **

**¿Cómo han estado? … yo con pruebas por aquí, pruebas por allá… trabajos prácticos… etc. -.-" **

**Hahaha No se lo esperaban :3 si, las "chicas enmascaradas" eran Virgo y Aries :O **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :D **

**Espero sus reviews :3 Asi me cuentan si les gusto o no **

**Ah y Gracias por los que me dejaron sus reviews :'D **

**Bueno, nada mas que decir ^^Los quierooooo**

**Byee **


	6. Capitulo 6 : Una carta

**~Capitulo 6 : Una carta~**

Una mañana como cualquiera… El cielo estaba morado, faltaba apenas minutos para que el so saliera

Un sueño profundo envolvía a Lucy

Hasta que la tranquilidad que había en aquella habitación… Fue interrumpida

BAM – La puerta se abre de golpe

-¡LUUUUCYYY! –Natsu entro con toda su energía- ES HORA DE LEVANTARCE

-mmmmnn…. Naatsuu… Sal de aquí – Dijo Lucy tapando su cabeza con la sabana

-Oe… Lucy, no te lo dije antes pero sin querer queme eso que estas escribiendo

-¿¡EHHH!? – Se sentó de golpe en la cama

-Jajaja… Mentira, mentira… Jajajaja hubieras visto tu cara – Natsu se tiro riendo sobre la cama

-NO ES GRACIOSO- dijo tapándose y acostándose bruscamente

-Baamoss, ya, levántate

Natsu gateo en la cama hasta llegar al lado de Lucy, quien estaba escondida en las sabanas

Natsu la destapa lentamente, se queda en silencio observándola apretar los ojos… volvieron las péquelas rayas rojas en las mejillas del pelirosa

Lucy abre los ojos, gira la cabeza y se queda mirando a Natsu incrédula

Lucy se da cuenta de su posición y reacciona

-KYAAAAAAA SAL DE MI CAMA – Dijo levantándose de golpe y empujando a Natsu, que bajo rápidamente por el grito de Lucy… No entendía nada ¿Tanto se enojaba por estar en su cama?

-Bueno bueno, pero levántate de una vez

-¿Y para qué? Todavía ni salió el sol – Protesto Lucy

No te acordas de lo que te dije, no? – Dijo Natsu con cara seria levantando una ceja

-¿eh?

"_Listo, a partir de mañana te levantarás a las 6:00 am_"

-Ahhh… Eso, no quiero

-LUCY levántate! , ya se hace de día, daleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

-PARECES UN NIÑO! CALLATE DE UNA VEZ – Lucy larga un suspiro – Bueno, ahí me levanto, de todas formas ya me despertaste. No creo que pueda volver a dormir

-Ok – Natsu se quedo dentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y una sonrisa, esperando a que Lucy se levantara

-¿Qué crees? – Dijo Lucy seria - ¿Qué me voy a bajar de la cama y salir afuera así como si nada?

-Eh… ¿tenes algo para hacer?

-A-FUE-RA

Natsu no entendió por qué debió hacerlo, pero la mirada de enojada de Lucy fue suficiente para que saliera rápidamente de la habitación

Lucy se arreglaba con tranquilidad

-¿Acaso creía que me cambiaría delante suyo? Idiota. …No, Lucy, acuérdate de las palabras de Caprico. Debo tratar de llevarme bien con Natsu, aunque sea un idiota pervertido bueno para nada… Aun que… Ese "bueno para nada"… Al final me salvó… Bueno, en realidad peleo contra Virgo y Aries, es OBVIO que ellas no pelearon con todo su poder, no podrían hacerme daño… Ves, sigue siendo un debilucho – Se termino de hacer la coleta y se dirigió a la puerta – Bueno, voy a tratar de llevarme ben con él, al menos por hoy

Sale de su habitación – Natsu, estoy Lista – Natsu la esperaba sentado en el suelo al lado de la puerta

-Tardaste mucho ¿QUÉ ESTABAS HACIENDO?

- ¿Cómo "que estaba haciendo"? me estaba cambiando, o querías que saliera a correr en pijama, idio… -Lucy paro antes de decir esta ultima palara y suspiro recordando lo que se había dicho momentos atrás – Bien, ¿nos vamos?

_Una hora después_

Caprico miraba por la ventana, Natsu y Lucy volvían trotando de dentro del bosque - Al parecer se van llevando mejor – Pensaba, pero esas palabras se esfumaron al ver la piña que le metió Lucy a Natsu

_Abajo _

-Creo que me gusto esto de correr

-Sí, es divertido

- Tengo un poco de hambre

-¿No comiste nada antes de venir?

-Y SI NI BIEN SALI DE LA PIESA VINIMOS A CORRER

-Lucy, deberías comer, esto te puede hacer mal

- ESTOY BIEN, todo el mundo me dice esto, me tienen cansada – Dijo enojada

-yo… solo me preocupaba por vos… Creo – susurro Natsu

-¿ha? ¿Dijiste algo?

-No es nada

Ambos entraron por la puerta de madera que daba a la cocina, ahí se encontraron con Aries, que cuando volteó y vio que ambos estaban tranquilamente hablando, sin pelearse, era temprano, y LUCY ESTABA HACIENDO ALGUNA ACTIVIDAD SIN QUE SE LO ORDENARA CAPRICO … Eso sorprendió la sorprendió

-Ohaiyo gosaimasu Hime-sama

-Hola Aries… Tengo Hambre, ¿Me preparas algo de comer? – Preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa

Listo. Algo le había pasado a Lucy. Estaba más rara que nunca… De repente tenía hambre

Lucy no había estado en ese estado desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Antes, ella comía bien, se levantaba temprano, hacia los deberes y luego jugaba o mataba el tiempo haciendo cualquier cosa… Pero siempre con una sonrisa. Poco a poco esa sonrisa se fue apagando, hasta llegar al punto en el que ya ni tenía ganas de levantarse de la cama… Hasta que un día, tuvo una larga charla con Igneel en el bosque… Luego de eso se volvieron más unidos y la sonrisa de Lucy volvió… Pero ya no era como antes.

Mientras tanto. Caprico estaba en su habitación de estudio, ordenando unos papeles… Un ave blanca entra por la ventana abierta de telas blancas. En su pata tenía algo atado… Una carta.

Caprico la tomo y dejó ir al ave.

La abre.

Al leerla sus ojos se agrandaron por el asombro.

**Si… Lo sé, aparte de que paso mucho desde que no actualizo, ESTA CORTO ¡! -.- …. Pero bueno, el Cap 7 lo subiré dentro de poco :3  
pero por ahora QUEDENCE CON LA INTRIGA ;D**

**Los quieroooo bye**


End file.
